


Kids of the Black Hole

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chases, Inspired by Music, Multi, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Her wrath had wrought a monster, forging her very enemies into an unstoppable foe.





	Kids of the Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

> Title and song inspiration was "Kids of the Black Hole" by Adolescents. ♥️

No matter what she did, they came. 

She destroyed Earth, the Milky Way, the universe. She destroyed the very fabrics of reality she once shared with them. Universe after universe collapsed under her hands, crumbling like paper before turning into dust. 

Still they came. 

She threw obstacles in their way: whirlpools of collapsing stars and planets and solar flares, threw them through tunnels of time vortexes, worm holes into black holes feeding into an unbreakable time loop. 

Still the damn robot preserved, and with it the paladins within. 

After all the destruction she wrought, only she and they remained, six paladins with the princess’s advisor, a lone Altean, and the Red Paladin’s mother. They had a cosmic wolf who had turned up beside her tent one night, and she just barely fled before the rest of the crew had showed up. 

Far beyond the reaches of the multi-universe she found herself, an old woman mage in this reality, who took pity on her and brought in her. With a wave of her hand the mirror surface of the crystal bowl rippled and Honerva peered through the water. 

Six paladins, six brave paladins stormed the once luscious green world, now a wasteland and their empire. An unruly bunch they had become, as if a flame had become alit within them. 

The water rippled and the scene morphed to that of the paladins once more. They and the small handful of survivors were lodging it up in some abandoned, torn-down house. It would be easy for her to seek them out, destroy them in the night.

Yet the behavior of the paladins themselves made her pause. 

They were young, but not so young that they would be acting as unruly adolescents set loose on the world. The broken bottles were from them; their mad laughter echoed in Honerva’s skull as they groped, crushing lips against one another, several pairs of naked arms entangled into a web of passion and lust. 

Nearby their other passengers prepared the meals, swept the floors, tended to the lions, all without turning an eye to the paladins’s lascivious behavior. 

And when they stepped out to peer up to the moon, six paladins moving in perfect unison, they glanced to their left, towards _her_, and Honerva gasped. Their scleras had turned black, and their eyes shone with the quintessence of their lions. Grins wide from ear to ear filled their satisfied, energized faces, their bodies pumped with something…something Honerva had not experienced for so long (love). But they were not evil, though they had become monsters all the same, wrought by her own hands and her own evil doing. In trying to rid of her foes, Honerva had ensured her own downfall, for going through the blackhole had made these young paladins—these mere _children_ compared to herself—all the more powerful, and the very life of Voltron, the most powerful weapon of all realities, cruised through their veins. 

Honerva studied the face of the Altean Princess, guarded by her five noble paladins. Studied the triumphant smile on her face. 

“They are coming,” her other self said behind her. “What will you do?”


End file.
